


Coordinates

by Midgard_writer



Series: The Sonic Series [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Slight Stonebotnik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midgard_writer/pseuds/Midgard_writer
Summary: There was no evidence of Dr Ivo Robotnik left, but Agent Stone knew otherwise. He’s gonna need some help to bring back the doctor and he finds the perfect one to turn to.
Series: The Sonic Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800871
Kudos: 6





	Coordinates

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

The Government said he never existed and Agent Stone knew they were just trying to hide what happened. It was all business, of course, but the agent knew he had to be careful. He made it his own mission to find Ivo. If he died or was put in jail for trying, then so be it. He missed having the doctor around and missed putting up with his antics. He was the one bit of chaos in a seemingly normal life and he needed that back. Not only that, but the new boss the government had stuck him with about two weeks after the fact was a complete pain in the ass. 

“I asked you to do those papers two hours ago!” Doctor Mendosa growled at her new assistant,” Honestly--how hard is it to fill out forms?”

“I’m not a mathematical expert, Doctor-”

“Excuses, excuses,” she growled,” You are just as useless as my last assistant. Which is why I need another one. I have a stack of folders and accounts of people that would make a better assistant. Someone who’s on their way to becoming the next brilliant scientist. An intern! I want you to review their files and find my new assistant. It has to be someone who is advanced with computers and only in the top ten computer science colleges and someone who listed me as their inspiration. I want the best of the best. And make it quick! Also, bring me a latte when you’re done. But not one with whatever goat milk you use. It’s gross.”

The doctor stepped into the elevator and went up. Agent Stone sighed, feeling frustration in his heart and mind. He hated this new life. He needed to get his old job and old boss back. But he didn’t know how to do just that. Where would he even start? He looked down at the pile of interns and likely candidates for the scientific world. 

“This is a start.”

Agent Stone picked up an application from a young man at Dartmouth College. He seemed to know what he was doing, but his college wasn’t in the top ten. The next girl was in Stanford but her inspiration was some archaeologist. The agent felt like his day was going on so slowly. The positive applications were in one pile and the others were tossed under his desk. If he could call it that.

Near the end of the big pile, the agent leaned in his chair and rubbed his temples. He was exhausted and he just wanted to be away from all of this work. But he was almost done and he wouldn’t have to hear Doctor Mendosa complain until tomorrow morning. He picked up the next application. 

“Claudia Bowen. Age:19. College: Massachusetts Institute of Technology”

A promising start! The agent read through the document to find that she was just as good as the rest in his positive pile. He read with bored intent as he came across something quite unusual. By inspiration, black marker had been drawn over it. It was a mistake--one that he wanted to see. Peeking his interest, Agent Stone moved his desk lamp towards the ceiling and read the name to himself. 

“Inspiration: Dr. Ivo Robitnik.”

This was the golden ticket. This was what Agent Stone had been looking for! The answer to his problems was all over! If anyone was going to be willing to help, it would be this student. In a flash, he hid the file in his suit coat just as the doctor walked in.

“Have you found a new assistant for me yet?” she asked.

“Y-yes Ma’am,” he nodded,” Actually, I found quite a few.”

“Good,” she growled,” Just find the best one and hurry up! I have conferences to go to.”

“Oh,” Agent Stone brought up,” I was wondering if I could take time off tomorrow? I know it’s short notice but my doctor told me to come in as urgently as possible.”

“Fine. But you better come bright and early the next day!”

Doctor Mendosa left the room. Agent Stone let out a breath of fresh air and pulled the folder out of his coat. He had to make sure he could be as sneaky as possible. He had to make sure no one would notice his disappearance and had to make sure no one was watching him. This was a trip that had to be kept under the radar. 

MASSACHUSETTS INSTITUTE OF TECHNOLOGY, CAMBRIDGE, MA 

Agent Stone wore a disguise that no one could recognize him in. Long coat, fake beard and sunglasses made him look more of a wise hippie than a government agent. Students and faculty didn’t bother to notice as they were too busy with their work to care. MIT was much bigger than the agent expected it to be and he needed to find where the girl would be.

“Excuse me,” he said in a British accent to a guy walking by,” Where would I find Claudia Bowen?”

“Oh, you’re looking for Cloudy,” he said then paused,” Why?”

“I am...a part of an organization that specializes in robotics and technology. We have reviewed her application and she is a great fit for our program!”

“Oh!” the guy nodded,” She’s probably in the labs. I’ll take you there.”

“Excellent!”

Agent Stone walked closely behind the boy. He looked around the campus as he was taken towards a tall, dark building. The boy helped him inside then they stood in the hall together. The boy directed him on where to go and Agent Stone thanked him. He went down the hall, to the left and to the right. He took the sunglasses off as he tried to navigate where he was. Granted, there were boxes and bits of technology in his way, but he knew to follow the path.

“Hello?” he called out,” Is anyone there?”

He didn’t get a response, but he heard typing on a computer. He entered deeper into the messy lab in search of the little scientist. He finally found where the typing came from. The young lady was so focused on typing that Agent Stone wondered if she had heard him.

“Hello,” he started,”I-”

“If this is about the science application for Doctor Mendosa,” Claudia said,” It was only a prank. I didn’t think they’d actually accept it.”

“Well, I did come from Mendosa, but that’s not why I’m here.”

The young lady spun in her chair, raising an eyebrow at the man. She had never seen him before. He was not on campus, that was for sure. She curled herself up and slid over in her chair, getting up as soon as the chair stopped. She stood under him a good few inches, her eyes meeting his, though he couldn’t tell under her goggles. Claudia furrowed her brow as she tugged softly on the fake beard.

“Quite the disguise,” she said,” Now, why are you here if it’s not about Mendosa? By the way, even if you do know, I don’t want to be rude-- Claudia Bowen.”

“Agent Matthew Stone,” Stone shook her hand,” I do work for the doctor, but she doesn’t know I came here.”

“Oh, so this is a secret mission? Good to know.”

Claudia pushed her chair up to her desk. She didn’t seem interested in what the agent was saying. Agent Stone pulled off his disguise and pulled the file out of his coat. He knew he could get her on his side if he showed her the one bit of evidence…

“You wrote your inspiration was Dr. Ivo Robotnik.”

Claudia stopped what she was doing. This man worked for the government and he knew exactly what was going on. He was here to do what needed to be done. So, of course, unfortunately to Miss Bowen’s ego, she had to play dumb.

“Who?” she asked with a nervous laugh,” I’ve never heard of him. You must be mistaken.”

“Your application says otherwise,” Agent Stone said as he held it up.

Claudia looked back at it, her face almost falling to the floor. She lifted her goggles with one hand, one eye green and the other blue. They each held, in the opinion of the agent, a different emotion. The green held terror and panic while the blue held wonder and curiosity. She grabbed the paper from the agent and tossed it upon her desk.

“What did you do to him?” she whispered angrily.

“I did nothing, honestly.”

“How could I believe someone who worked for the agency that erased his existence. Hm?”

“Look,” the agent sighed,” He was my boss. Without him, I wouldn’t be standing in front of you right now. He chose me as his assistant and, if he hadn’t, I’d be working for some paper company in someplace in Pennsylvania.”

It took a second for the young scientist to think. The look in his eyes and the awkwardly folded hands were something that she could trust. Then, a soft expression came to her face as she relaxed herself. 

“Three weeks ago,” she said,” I was able to find everything. I had a big paper written about how he was an influencer in the robotics community. My fan page was blowing up with people begging to join the club. Heck, I even had that weird tutorial he made about wiring issues. Two days ago, my paper goes missing, my fan page was deleted and any bit of his existence...was gone. I don’t understand how that’s possible!”

“I know,” Stone was quiet, looking to the floor,” I know.”

“He inspired me” she admitted as she turned to the bulletin board on the wall entitled ‘What Inspires Me’, with his picture near the center,” When I had nothing, science had my back. He was my idol.”

“Mine too.”

Claudia looked back at the agent. He was so quiet and so forlorn. He had been through a lot and it was obvious. She made his way over to him.  
“Where did he go?” she asked. 

“Look, even I don’t know where he went,” Agent Stone admitted,” They erased any mention of him, even for me. But I know he’s not dead. If he was dead, they wouldn’t have done this. That I know.”

“So you just come to one of his fans to vent?” she questioned.

“I need you to find him.”

Claudia had to laugh. Agent Stone didn’t know what was so funny as the girl grabbed her stomach, laughing to her heart’s content. What was funny? This was serious! After a few minutes, the laughter was cut short, her facial expression grew serious and she grabbed him by the shirt.

“How, exactly, do you expect me to do that?” she hissed.

“With this.”

He pulled out two objects in glass cases--a golden ring and a blue quill. Claudia dropped him in an instant and reached for the boxes. She held them in her hands, wondering what any of it had to do with the search of the missing doctor. 

“So?”

“I got these in Green Hills, Montana,” he admitted,” The last known location of the doctor. I managed to grab these because he was chasing some creature...the creature has those blue quills and he uses those rings to go into another world.”

“Like a teleportation device?” 

“Exactly!”

The thought process was short, but Claudia knew what was to occur.

“You want me to find him, don’t you?” she asked with doubt in her voice. 

“Look, I only came to you because you’re one of the only people who seems to remember him or cares to remember him. I know he’s not dead. You know he’s not dead. He needs to get home and finish his battle with that monster...please.”

Claudia looked in this poor man’s eyes. He was so scared and so determined to find his old boss. There was desperation for the finding of the great doctor. Even she had to admit that finding and meeting Doctor Ivo Robotnik would be a lifelong dream accomplished. She looked down at the objects and decided what was right.

“I’ve never created a machine that can find someone,” she admitted,” but I can do my best.”

“Thank you,” He said slowly,” Thank-”

“On one condition!” Claudia grabbed his sleeve,” I want to help find this creature. It ruined the world of science, but it won’t ruin my future!”

“If the doctor allows it,” Stone paused,” You know, he’s not exactly...personable.”

“Oh, I know. That’s why he’s much more likeable.”

Claudia took the objects to her desk. She studied them for quite a while, wondering what she could do. Agent Stone stayed in the dark, watching her. He didn’t want to impose on her territory. He did just storm in and, in a way, demanded that she bring the doctor back. Claudia noticed that he was watching. She pulled over another chair, knowing she would be seeing more of the man while she was working.

“No, no thank you,” Agent Stone insisted as he started to put his disguise on,” I should be going back now. But I will visit regularly to see how you’re doing. By the way, how long do you think this will take?”

“Well,” Claudia began typing into her computer,” It could take a month alone to get all of the parts and supplies to start building this. Then, I have to assemble and do several test runs. Between all of that, classes, working to pay for said parts and the occasional Improv Club meeting, if all of this is correct, I should have this done by...next year. Late January at the latest…”

“And if I were to help pay for said parts?”

Claudia smirked and did another calculation. She was just as quick and processed just as much thought as Robotnik. But why anyone would idolize him...then again, his scientific breakthroughs were enough to make any nerd jump for joy. Miss Bowen looked up at the screen with doubt on her face.

“It’s not much of a difference,” she admitted,” We should have everything up and running two weeks before Christmas.”

“That’s alright--I’ll have that money for you by next week. I just need to get away from Doctor Mendosa.”

“Which is why that application was a joke,” Claudia said.  
Stone thanked her again, told her he’d be back in a month and left the facility. Claudia couldn’t believe that she had such a mission! It was the thrill she was waiting to seek. All of her newly formed thoughts were so quickly answered. She was getting what she needed. And maybe soon there would be even more. 

For the months onward, Stone came to MIT to watch the progress of Claudia’s invention. He saw that the invention was growing stronger and it would progress, then fall back, then progress, then fall back again. It was a long, bitter process, but by September, the drawbacks had stopped. He felt enthusiastic about this procedure and knew it would be perfect. For Claudia, it was a dream. She was finally feeling like her talents weren’t being wasted. Her family, although supportive, was never close. They didn’t talk much and they never spent much time together. With Stone, she was starting to see what genuine interest in others looked like. This was perfect for her. And soon, she’d be meeting her idol. 

December finally approached and fast. Agent Stone snuck away from his work and went back to the campus to assist the girl. He went into the room and immediately was greeted with a devilish smile. One that he found that he was used to. 

“It’s ready!” She laughed and grasped her hands tightly,” It’s finally time!” 

“Are you sure? Now?”

“Yes now!” Claudia pulled a chair up for the both of them and they spun to the desk as she did some quick typing,” I’ve installed the program onto the computer. I was able to infuse the ring you gave me with a database and a power source that you'll find to be unlimited. You see that little black box hooked up to the computer?”

Agent Stone looked over to her side. A smooth, tiny black box was in his line of vision. It was connected to a tube that had been inserted into the computer. On top was a blue button that mesmerized the agent. He was impressed. The young lady explained how it was supposed to be able to track down a person just by using a single substance.

“Does this go beyond our world?” Agent Stone asked, having no doubt that the doctor was not even on his planet.

“I...didn’t know we would need to go that far,” Claudia pushed back with a serious expression.

“I…” the faith was gone in Stone’s eyes until the girl let out a laugh.

“I’m messing with you,” she laughed,” I may not be as smart as Dr. Robotnik, but I’m not an idiot either. How about a test run, shall we?”

Claudia took a single corn kernel on a petri dish and opened the front of the black box. She inserted the disc, closed it up and pressed the blue button. The computer went through different types of code, searching the entire Earth. A map of the world came up, which zoomed in onto North America, which zoomed in on the United States, to Nebraska to the exact coordinates of the corn field where the kernel had been grown. As it was blinking, Agent Stone turned to Miss Bowen.

“So, how does the portal work?”

“Look behind you.”

Agent Stone did and found a tall and wide circle standing before him. In no way was it perfect. It had wires sticking out and the screws could be seen. In the center, on the top, was the ring wrapped in wires. He turned to object as she handed him a piece of paper. 

“Type those coordinates into the keypad on the side. Then, when you’re done, press the red button,” She said.

Agent Stone did as he was told. He slowly typed in the long line onto the key pad. Then, with closed eyes, he pressed the button. The ring and wires sparked but, within seconds, a portal opened up to a snowy field. It didn’t look real for a moment and Agent Stone was in disbelief. Claudia walked over with pride. 

“Well?”

“That doesn’t look like a corn field,” he said.

“Because it’s winter.”

Claudia walked into the portal, packed some snow and threw it into the room. Agent Stone became amazed as she walked back through, shaking off the cold.

“Wow.”

“I know. Amazing. The only problem is that the portals last about five minutes tops.”

She shut the portal off with the same button. She opened the black box and everything on the screen disappeared. The petri dish had a burn mark where the kernel once was. That was the other problem. She picked up the blue quill and placed it on a clean dish. She put it in the box, closed it and turned to Stone.

“Are you ready?”

“I need to get him back...I’m ready.”

Claudia nodded and pressed the button. The numbers were flying. The map was searching desperately. Agent Stone and Claudia were looking on. They begged the computer to find something that would help lead them to the doctor. They wanted this more than anything. When two flashing lights appeared, they both rushed to see the coordinates. 

“One is in,” Claudia quickly typed it up,”Green Hills, Montana. Must be wear the furry bastard lives. And the other one...I have no idea.”

Claudia quickly jotted it down and ran to the teleportation device. Stone knew Dr Robotnik was out of this world. Figuratively, at least until now, when it became literally. He was getting his old life back. It was finally happening. The machine behind him shook and rattled and he heard a clipboard fall.

“What di-“

The two looked out at the open portal. They got close to the edge and looked in. Mushrooms were growing everywhere. They were tall and fat and crooked and—gross. But it was there. The two turned to each other.

“Woah.”

Suddenly, a stone came flying at their feet. They yelped and pulled back, observing the stone from a distance. They heard a voice calling, which got closer and closer. The two hid from plain sight as they heard a laugh.

“I knew it! I knew you would find a way out of here, Agent Stone!”

“Dr Robotnik?” Agent Stone whispered to himself.

Suddenly, a tall figure came into the room. Claudia felt her legs stiffen up as she gazed upon the man. Agent Stone knew this was the doctor—but he had changed. His hair was gone and his mustache was big and bushy. Not to mention the torn clothes and the slight egg shape his body was taking on. The doctor looked around the room, not noticing the two people there. Claudia and Agent Stone made eye contact as she closed the portal. 

“It’s him,” she whispered to herself,” It’s really him.”

“Ah, this is a strange place!” Ivo called outloud,” No mushrooms, dark walls, big computer, oh, and no mushrooms! Agent Stone, you’ve done it again!”

“Thank you sir-“

The scientist screamed as soon as he heard the voice. They turned to each other and suddenly, all of Agent Stone’s fears were gone. Robotnik was back! He got closer to the doctor, his eyes welling up with tears.

“Doctor,” he said,” You’re finally back.”

“Agent Stone,” Ivo slowly laughed and grabbed the man by the arms,” The REAL Agent Stone! I am finally back to civilization—“ he suddenly let go, grabbed Stone’s lower jaw with his hand,” What took you so long to find me?”

Agent Stone wanted to answer, but it wasn’t possible at the moment. Claudia got out of her dreaming state and walked over to the ground where they stood. She worked up the courage, then spoke.

“It took a-“

Robotnik screamed again, almost elbowing her in the face. He dropped Agent Stone’s lower jaw and turned around. Claudia stood straight up, fear and joy striking her eyes. Ivo looked at her and tried to figure out who the hell this was.

“They have a child doing my work now,” he said with a low laugh,” Isn’t that just FAN-tastic!”

“I-I didn’t replace you,” Claudia said,” I would never. Claudia Bowen. Student at MIT, and possibly your biggest fan.”

The ego stroke made Ivo smirk. Claudia was pale by now, trying not to jump for joy as he patted the top of her head.

“Isn’t that nice?” He turned to Agent Stone,” I have a fan! Perhaps you are the one who made Robotnikaholics? My fansite?”

“Y-yes!” She nodded, overjoyed that he knew the site, then became serious,” Before it was taken down, of course.”

Robotnik knew his existence would be wiped out. Leave it to the government to use him then throw away any trace of his life. He turned to Agent Stone, who was just glad the doctor was safe.

“That creature is still alive,” he admitted,” He’s still in Montana and I’m afraid no one knows. Except maybe that cop and those people.”

“Hillbillies,” Ivo sighed then stood up,” Stone, stranger, you would not believe what I have been through. But I have been coming up with my revenge on my furry friend. I have plans and ideas you wouldn’t believe!”

The two could believe it though. Stone was more than happy to listen to Ivo ramble about his plans. He showed off the blue quill and went into deep details about new vehicles and new plans. He then stopped and glanced over to the girl, who was watching patiently.

“Of course, if I told you anymore,” he said,” I would have to make you disappear.”

“Actually, sir,” Stone said,” She was hoping to work alongside us.”

“To make that creature pay,” she added.

“No thanks,” Ivo said,” There’s two of us and I don’t think we need another member.”

“I did build the portal to save you. I also found you. I don’t have to build inventions but I can be helpful. I promise.”

Dr Robotnik pondered for a moment. He did need someone to shine down his robots. He turned to Stone and ordered him to get three of those lattes he makes. Dr Robotnik and his group knew that there was a lot of work to be done.


End file.
